Probie Down
by Hellonearth123
Summary: What if when Ari was aiming for McGee instead of missing him he hit him, how would the rest of the team take his death, would they catch him    A alternate ending to Twilight
1. A Fond Farewell

NCIS: Probie Down.

Plot: What if when Ari was aiming for McGee instead of missing him he hit him.

Chapter One: A Fond Farewell

He set up his sniper, on the opposite to the NCIS Agency Vehicle he aimed down his scope, fixing his sights onto McGee's head which was barely visable above the black agency vehicle, he curled his finger around the trigger and steadied his sniper, He could see bearly see the remote jamming device, his aim shifted from that to the top of McGee's head,he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger re-opening his eyes when the shot sounded then watching as McGee's head shot backwards and followed as his entire body until it rested completly on the ground.

Gibbs, Tony and Kate stopped moving they heard the gunshot and feared the worse, Gibbs was the first to react, "McGee, you there?" All the reply he got back was crackles, Tony looked at Caitlyn who stared back, Gibbs tried again "McGee, Did you manage to successfully deativate the missile?" He asked more urgently this time, Once again all there were was crackles, Tony looked over to the remote controlled device sitting on the table, he took aim with his SIG and shot at it three times, on the third shot the bullet successfully deactivated the device and the missile plunged into the sea, Gibbs looked over to the door at the far end of the warehouse rooftop almost expecting a person to barge through it and start shooting at the team but nothing happened, then at exactly the same time: Caitlyn, Tony and finally Gibbs all had the same thought, what about McGee?.

One by one they rushed downstairs, into the warehouse itself they all had there guns drawn as if they were expecting to find someone waiting outside the warehouse, all three of them placed themselves on the wall immediatly next to the door of the warehouse, first was Gibbs followed by Tony and finally Kate, Gibbs looked at his agents using his hands to make signal them to ready themselves, he gave them the famous three fingered countdown and then all three of them rushed out guns drawn, always ahead of them, Kate checked the wall nearest the door, Tony checked the wall nearest the other open door, and Gibbs checked behind the black vehicle only on one side it wasn't black it was dotted with dark red, it couldn't be paint because lets face it the director wouldn't let it slide and when he saw the body his suspicions were confirmed, the deep dark red was indeed blood, "Over here!" Gibbs said not taking his eyes off the body even for a second, both Kate and Tony rushed over to Gibbs side but wished they hadn't Kate gasped and Tony had disbelief written all over his face "Probie..." He said slowly, Kate's grip loosened on her gun and she felt it slide out of her hands and on to the floor, Tony slowly holstered his, catching Kate's hug and the stuggled tears that soon followed after, all Tony could do was confort her, Gibbs bowed his head in respect and looked over to the other two agents, He walked over and removed Tony from Kate's tight grip, he stared deep into her eyes and placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead "He wouldn't want you to cry...Kate" Gibbs said simply, Caitlyn slowly nodded her head tears still falling from her eyes, Gibbs used his thumb to wipe the tears away, Gibbs's gaze shifted over to Tony's who had his head bowed and was stareing at Timothy's now lifeless body, his face was emotionless "How ya holdin up DiNozzo?" He asked seriously, Tony snapped out of his trance, his head snapped up and stared at Gibbs's eyes "Y...yes boss?" He asked obviously shaken by the whole situation "How you doing Tony?" He asked letting go of Kate and stepping over to Tony, "Yeah..." Were Tony's only words after then he bowed his head again "Tony..." Gibbs gaze bore into the top of Tony's head but it wasn't enough to lift him out of the trance he was now in again, "Anthony!" Gibbs said headslapping him, Tony was shocked for two reasons: The first being that Gibbs headslapped him and the second being that Gibbs used his full name, Tony's head snapped up "It...hasn't hit me yet boss." Gibbs nodded, "Well when it does you know what to do" Gibbs said taking out his cell phone and dialling Ducky's number, Kate wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks and looked up at Tony, then down to Timothy "I'm sorry...Tim" She said retrieving the weapon that she had dropped on the floor earlier, and carefully placing it back into her holster.

Gibbs turned away from the two agents and began speaking into his cell "Ducky...we got a body" He said stepping furthur away from the agents, "Oh...ok i'll grab Palmer and..." but before he could finish Gibbs finished for him "It's Tim" Gibbs said turning back to face the other agents and then paceing towards them, Kate stared at Gibbs trying to make out what Ducky's voice was saying, "Oh...my" was what Ducky said, "I'll be there as soon as i can...Jethro, are you...ok?" Ducky asked, Gibbs drew a deep breath and exhaled again "At this moment in time Duck...i don't know" He said snapping the cell shut and waiting for him to arrive, the team couldn't believe it they had lost one of there own in a matter of hours, it shook them to the core and right back up again. "We treat this as any other crime scene, lock away an thoughts and feelings running through you now" Gibbs said stareing at Caitlyn who barely nodded "Gonna be pretty hard to do when one of your own is laying infront of you..." Tony retorted almost angrily, Gibbs sighed for the thousandth time today "Yeah...i see that Tony, you think I arent taking this hard like you, Tim was in this team for no longer than four month!, he was a baby agent, my responcibilty, i should have provided better protection for him i should have this guilt, it's in my job description!" He said glareing at Tony who stepped foward slightly "I should have been there two, as senior field agent i share any and all responcibilty...boss" He added, Kate stepped between the two "Seriously...your argueing and Tim's not even cold yet!" She shouted "Sorry..." they both said nodding at each other, Kate sighed rolled her eyes and stepped beside Tony "Ducky shouldn't be long now" Kate said looking down at Timothy's body, Gibbs slowly nodded "Infact he should be here any second now" He said and as if on cue Ducky's van rounded the corner and stopped infront of the team, Ducky stepped out and slowly advanced towards them "Where is Ti..." He stopped "I mean...the victim" He said keeping his face as serious as he possibly could, Gibbs placed a hand on Ducky's shoulder "It's ok Duck..." Ducky nodded making his way over towards the motionless agent, he knelt beside him and sighed deeply "I'm sorry Timothy" He said bowing his head, Gibbs appeared behind his shoulder he gave a slight smile which then dropped as soon as Ducky looked up at him "...Death would have been instantainious" he explained to Palmer who nodded slowly, "Right then my lad...lets get you home" He said nodding at him who nodded back taking Tim by the feet and Ducky taking him by the shoulder's they carried him over to the van and placed him inside it shutting the doors after they had placed the body into the van "DiNozzo, Kate...in the sedan lets get back to NCIS" Gibbs said getting into the car at first the agents were reluctent but a couple of minutes later they got in and Gibbs drove them from Norfolk to the NCIS Headquaters".


	2. A Family Torn Apart

Chapter Two- A Family Torn Apart...

They arrived at the Naval yard a full 15 minutes later, Gibbs let Kate do the driving as he was in no mood to, all he could do at the moment was think, think about how he let Timothy's mother and father down, and his only sister, Tony was sat beside Gibbs he had hardly spoke the entire time which was unusual for Tony because normally he would be annoying Kate with his endless knowledge of movie quotes, but no-one was in the mood today and quite rightly so, one of there own had died so it was no jokeing matter, they all entered the elevator quietly, all stared at each other non of the agents dared to breath when around each other, they all blamed themselves, Gibbs was the first to step out of the NCIS Elevator quickly followed by Tony and minutes later Kate walked out, but news of a death spreads fast among NCIS and soon they had a red faced Abby to content with, and how right they were. Because once they were all sat down and ready to discuss what had happened a fuming Abby stormed out of the elevator and marched towards the bullpen.

It was obvious that Abby had been crying because her black mascara was trailing down both of her cheeks, she had a right to be angry because she just lost someone she cared about deeply. "This had better be some sort of joke because i do not believe for one second that my Timothy is laying on a slab in Autopsy downstairs!" She bellowed stunning the three members of the team into just stareing at her, she tutted "Unbelievable!" She said marching over to Gibb's desk "Gibbs! tell me...he's not gone tell me!" She screeched, Gibbs stood up walked around his desk and brought Abby into a hug to which she refused "It's your fault Gibbs...you and your...so called team there!" She gestured to Tony and Kate who both stood up and walked behind her to try and calm her down, she glared at them and they quickly backed off, she turned around to face Gibbs again, who sighed "Your right Abbs...it is my fault" He said taking his hand and wiping the mascara trails of with a tissue paper lieing on the desk "Damn right!..." and thats when Tony stepped in "For your information Abby...we didn't have anyone to protect Pro..." He was stopped in his tracks by a stare which shook him to his core "Sorry...McGee...we didn't have anyone down there to protect McGee because we were busy looking for a device that could have killed innocent people!" Tony shouted "Ah i see...so..you needed three people to do that did you..." She asked her tone wavering slightly, Tony looked away from her "You could have had one with McGee making sure stuff like this didn't happen!" Abby said her tone continuing to rise, Tony didn't have anything else to say he knew she was right, he had to agree with her "Yeah..." He whispered, She had heard enough, "I need to go...back to labby before i kill you all" Abby barged past Gibbs and towards the elevator "Want me..." Kate began "No...i don't want anyone with me that wasn't in this so called...shambles of a team!" she said entering the elevator and letting the doors shut slowly she curled up on the floor and began sobbing.

The team were left stunned not because they hadn't expected Abby to come and shout at them but because every single one of them had at some point a choice to either stay and protect Timothy from any attackers and they choose not to, everyone of them left McGee out in the open so no wonder Ari went for McGee and not for them, Tony slammed his hand against the desk and looked at the others "I'm off to the head" He said walking away from Gibbs and Kate who could only watch as he walked away from them "Now comes the hard part" Gibbs mumbled loud enough so that Kate could hear, she quickly turned around from where she was standing and looked at Gibbs "And the hard part being?..." Gibbs picked up his phone "Talking to Tim's family".


	3. Pulling Through

Gibbs had been talking into the phone for a solid 20 minutes now, mostly saying how sorry he was that there son had died, and whether or not they would want to come and see the body of there former son, Tony strained to hear what was going on at the other end of the phone, as did Kate, the only thing noticable was the sobs coming from both the father and the mother, Kate's heart sank she really did feel sorry for them, she was tired, tired of seeing death, even her mind was against it now, it kept repeating the same questiong over and over again 'Why not you' it almost made her cry again, but she kept it together, almost.

She glanced up at Tony who looked as equally shocked as when Tim was shot and killed, the fact that his 'Probie' was dead hadn't hit him yet, but she had a feeling that it would soon, she hoped so because she couldn't bare to see Tony so quiet, not his normal, movie quoting self, Gibbs hung up the phone and both the agents eyes lay onto him, "Tim's parents have said it's best that...they don't come for the time being" He said softly. Kate nodded and returned to her work, Tony was perplexed "What...how could they...not want..." Gibbs gave his world famout Gibbs glare at him, but to his surprise Tony didn't flinch, he usually did that's what impressed him "Because, DiNozzo...what if it was your son or Daughter laying on a slab downstairs, you wouldn't want to come straight away would you?" He asked meeting Tony's now icy stare head on "No...i suppose...so what did they say?" Gibbs stood up and walked away from them "Figure it out for youself DiNozzo" He said whilst rounding a corner.

Tony looked at Kate who was busy typing into her computer "Kate?" He asked, she brought her gaze from the computer up to meet Tony's eyes, she gave a very weak smile "Yes?" she just wanted to get on with her work, she didn't want to be constantly interupted because this work filled her mind with utter boredem...which is what she needed because if she was bored then she could no longer feel upset for Tim, Tony sipped on his water and leant back into his chair "How ya doing?" He asked her slowly and carefully, he knew how sensitive she was at this moment in time. Kate gave yet another weak smile "I'm...coping with it..." She said pointing to the computer screen, Tony nodded with the smallest of smiles on his face, "You?" She asked, and thats the thing Tony didn't know how he felt, sure he felt upset about loosing a team-member but the fact that he wasn't showing it yet was worrying to him, and evidently the rest of the team, maybe he didn't care about him at all, that's why he didn't display any emotions at the actual place where he was shot, or maybe his mind was strong and able to cope with something as big as this happening to him, it's happened before, he thought, it was always going to happen again "It...just hasn't hit me yet Kate...i'll let you know when it does" Kate rolled her eyes "That probably means your going to turn up at my doorstep all wet from some sort of water, and be expected to be invited in?" She asked a smile spreading across her entire face, even her eyes began to sparkle again, Tony chuckled "Yes...how did you know?" he said semi-seriously, Kate grinned and returned to her work, maybe they as a team could pull through this?.


	4. Gibbs's Guilt

As he headed up the stairs he could hear, kate laughing, she was actually laughing he looked over the railings and stared at her, at both of them, Tony was making Kate laugh, making her forget the pain that had recently been inflicted onto the team, he shook his head and carried on up the stairs sitting down on the top step he watched as other NCIS agents passed him on the stairs saying how tragic it was and how was he going to cope, the truth is he didn't know he didn't know if he would ever get over the fact that the newest agent to his team was killed, that sort of guilt hangs over you like a storm cloud for the rest of your life, and the storm cloud just intesified when Abby started to shout at him, Abby...whom he considered like a daughter to him was shouting at him, it tied his insides up in knots when she was angry, or upset.

Gibbs brought his hands to his face and rubbed at something trickling down his eye, tears? from a toughened marine like him, "It's only natural..." he said to himself, His mind however disagreed, "Gunny, you better stop those tears...it's not going to help anyone..." His mind argued, it was a valid point it wasn't going to help anyone, he was a marine he had dealt with far worse deaths in Desert Storm than this, he had seen entire limbs blown off the human body and cradled those who were either dead or dieing, but this?, this should be nothing, right?

Gibbs removed his hands from his face and took a large intake of breath, before letting it go again, he was going to get over it, eventually, but the guilt, would always be with him, but he could live with that, he was Gibbs for goodness sake, As he approached his desk's he could feel the other agents watching him as he had there back to them, Gibbs quickly turned around, "Don't you have a job to do DiNozzo?" Tony nodded "Sorry boss..." He replied, "Kate...go down to Abby...see how she is..." Kate opened her mouth to say something but Gibbs quickly added "That was a do it if you want to...that was a request...now go!" He said glareing at Kate, who stood up and walked over to the elevator, Tony watched her saddened slightly "That was a bit harsh, wasn't it boss..." Gibbs sighed and looked up from his work "Sometimes, DiNozzo...you gotta be cruel if you want to be kind" He said speaking the truth, Tony nodded "I'll remember that, Boss" Gibbs gave a small smile, maybe his team were rebuilding themselves quicker than he imagined.


	5. Tears of a Dark Angel

Hmm...this is a really short chapter, but it gets to the point quickly, please keep reviewing, because your reviews are the Tomato to my Ketchup! Also...a bit of a surprise is coming up...stay tuned people ;)

Kate finally reached Abby's lab after what had seemed like a lifetime inside that life, she finally arrived, stepping out of the elevator she took a deep breath and watched as it shut again, she walked towards the door watched it slide open and wasn't met by her usual heavy rock music, not today, today the lab was in silence, it was so silent, Kate was sure that she heard a pin drop, but out of that silence was a faint sniffle, stepping into the lab she identified the source of the sound straight away, it was Abby, she had her chair postioned so that she couldn't see Kate enter the room, Kate looked beside her, and saw photo frames, she squinted to see if she could make out the person, but couldn't, she stepped closer towards them, the blurred image on the phot becoming more and more clearer as she neared it, until she was right behind Abby, wasn't it obvious...the pictures were of Tim.

She span around in her chair and was surprised to see Kate, so surprised infact that the picture she was cradling flew out of her hands, Kate managed to catch it, she stared at it for a while, a faint smile grew on her face, but then it dropped when Abby spoke "Why are you here?" She asked, harshly, Kate placed the photo down and looked at Abby, "Gibbs sent me to check on how you are doing..." Kate said glancing at the other three pictures, Abby tutted "Typical, Gibbs...i'm fine...now please go" She pointed to the door "You don't look fine Abs...you look far from it" Kate replied gently. Abby stood up placing the chair under a desk and walking past Kate, "Miss detective, solves the case...yet again" She mutters under her breath. Kate looked at her "Sorry...what was that?" She asked, Abby shrugged "Nothing...now go" She said switching on one computer then another, She stopped when she noticed Kate hadn't budged from where she was standing "Go!" She repeated only this time the anger was evident in her voice, Kate simply shook her head "No...not until..you prove to me that you are fine!" She retorted getting tired of Abby's attitude towards her, after all she was just trying to help, Abby reached breaking point "How do you think i feel!" She screeched, Kate was taken by surprise at the sheer amount of anger she had let go but she sensed it wasn't over yet.

Abby circled Kate twice before speaking again "Kate...i feel like my heart" Abby paused and pointed to her chest, "Has been ripped into two, and then four and then..." Kate could understand what she was going through, after all she was much closer to Tim, than anyone else on the entire team, "It's ok...just let it all out" Kate said soothingly, opening her arms to which Abby accepted and ran into them sobbing profoundly, "I miss...him so much!" Her words were chocked because of her crying, Kate stroked her hair, "Me too..." She said softly, Abby broke the hug and stared at Kate "I'm sorry...for.." Kate shushed her "You don't need to be sorry for anything, you were upset it and you lashed out about it...it happens to the best of us" She said, At this Abby gave the smallest of smiles "Thanks Kate..." She said, her smile was infectious and had now spread to Kate "No problem" Kate replied softly, "No problem at all".


	6. A Big Surprise

So here it is...the big surprise!, hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it, also..who would you like to get together in this fanfiction, review away with your thoughts on the story and idea's on who i should pair up. Remember you reviews are the cheese to my sandwhich..Thanks and enjoy!.

Kate had finished hugging Abby a long time ago now they were sitting with each other and looking through the many, many, many photo's she had of her 'Timmy' She smiled inwardly, it was cute, too cute, and then she noticed Abby's mouth still moving, she must have zoned out yet again, "And this one...was when me and Timmy, were in the park.." The photo was of Abby and in the background Tim, being chased by a dog. Kate chocked back a laugh, when she noticed Abby smirking too, Abby nodded signalling that Kate could laugh and laugh she did, she almost fell of her chair, because she was laughing so hard, Abby's mouth curled into a even bigger grin as she watched Kate practically die infront of her.

Soon after the pictures went away and the laughter had died down, no-one was speaking not at silence hung in the air like a knife threaterning to drop at any second, one of them had to break the silence and one of them did "So...how close were you and McGee?" Kate asked glancing from the photo's to Abby and then back to the photo's once more, Abby began to play with her fingers, "So this picture here..." She said picking up a random picture, Kate pushed the photo back down and stared at Abby, "Let me ask this again, how close were you and 'Timmy?' " She said pointing to Tim in the picture, Abby couldn't look at Kate so she looked down, "We...were dateing...still are infact"

Kate was glad she didn't take a sip of the water that was beside her because if she had, it would have been all over Abby right now, "You were dating?" She asked stammering slightly. Abby nodded "Yeah...had been for...well over a month now" She smiled at the memory of Tim rushing into the lab and asking her out on the spot. Kate smiled warmly, and began to dig deeper "Did you?..." Kate asked Abby, Abby giggled slightly and nodded once "Yes...we did.." Kate squealed, which caused Abby to cover her ears and giggle again "Calm down, Caitlyn!" She said in a mocking tone.

Kate looked at her watched and gasped "Wow...i've been down here a good...40 minutes now!" she stood up and took one more sip of her water, "I Really should get back to work." Kate smiled at Abby who nodded "Off you go then, and tell the others i'm ok" Kate nodded, and headed for the elevator, "I'm pregnant" Abby blurted out, causing Kate to stop dead in her tracks spin around and stare at her, "Didn't expect to hear that." she said simply


	7. Emotions Unleashed

So...this is chapter Seven, i'm thinking of doing a sequel to this...but at the moment thats just a idea floating around my head, also, how do you feel about me bringing Ziva in to replace Tim, or would it be better to leave the team as it is?, Review with your answers, because remember, your reviews are the Bangers to my mash!

Tony kept working, and working and working he worked so much that he had finished his work and even offered, to do Kate's work for her, who had by now managed to escape from the lab and make it up into her desk, Kate stopped typing and looked at Tony, she frowned "Wow..." She said astonished "What...just because i want to do you work for you that's astonishing, is it?" Tony asked his voice was hostile at this moment in time, Kate's frown deepened "No, Tony...whats wierd is that you have yet to release your obvious pent up emotions" She said stopping work completly to narrow her eyes at him, Tony rolled his eyes "I don't have any emotions built up in me" He said shaking his head, Kate raised one eyebrow "So...you don't care about him?" She asked, trying to finally get Tony's emotions about his fellow team-member out in the open, once again Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Gibbs who was watching the two team-members closely "Boss..." Gibbs held up his hands "You do seem, less DiNozzoish, DiNozzo..i think.." He was cut of by Tony standing up and walking over to Gibbs's desk "What do you know?" He spat angrily "Your not my father, your not anything, you couldn't even keep one of your own squad member alive!" His voice was rising by the second.

The shouting was drawing in the attension of other agents around the room, Gibbs stared at Tony, "Yeah, thats right...nothing to say as usual!" Kate daggers at Tony, "DiNozzo!, Gibbs has been trying his hardest to protect this team!" She said angrily, her fists were shaking violently, Tony scoffed "Yeah right, then how come McGee isn't here right now Kate, you think that this is protecting your team!" He said standing infront of her now, Kate wanted to argue back but couldn't Tony made a good point, Tony had a grin on him similar to a chesire cat, Gibbs meanwhile was stunned at the amount of rage Tony had managed to let go, "How ya feeling now, DiNozzo?" He question, Tony looked at Gibbs "I'm going to the head" He said walking off.

Kate watched him as he rounded the corner she looked at Gibbs and nodded "He's going to be fine, isn't he?" Kate asked Gibbs, Gibbs gave Kate a small smile and a nod, at which Kate smiled too, deep down he knew that Tony probably wouldn't be as fine as she thinks he is going to be, it may take weeks, if not months for the Tony we know and love to return properly, but until then i'll be there every step of the way, Gibbs thought whilst typing on his keyboard.


	8. Every Step of The Way

_Ok now...i have a wonderful idea...i am indeed going to do a sequel to this story, which may or may not include Ziva, thanks to a brilliant suggestion i read whilst reading through the reviews, so this is chapter eight, i'm thinking of bringing this story to a stop at chapter ten, so i can work on the sequel, stay tuned peeps!_

Abby had been pacing around her lab for over a hour now, she couldn't decide whether or not to tell the others that she was going to have a baby, if she did then there would be a 30% chance that Gibbs would yell at her, she stopped walking around, "Wait this is Gibbs i'm talking about" She said outloud to herself, she nodded and walked to the exit, but when she arrived at the exit she bumped into Gibbs himself, splattering Caf-Pow over them both, Gibbs put on his Gibbs stare, and Abby gave a small smile stepped back and allowed Gibbs entrance to the Lab.

He couldn't help but smile to when he saw she was equally as soaked as he was "You wanted to see me Abbs?" Gibbs said putting the half empty cup of Caf-Pow onto Abby's desk, she frowned "I...didn't call you?" Gibbs looked around, "Kate said you wanted to tell me something..." He said slowly, noticing the pictures of Tim on the desk in the far corner, he stepped over to them glancing at each and every picture he could see. Abby once again frowned, then thought back "Damn, you Kate" She whispered, which caught Gibbs attention he turned around and raised a eyebrow at her "Talking to ghosts now Abbs?" He asked with a grin quickly spreading across his mouth, all Abby could do was smile, "Yes Gibbs i do have something to tell you" She was pacing up and down the lab again a sure sign that she was nervous, Gibbs stepped closer to Abby so that when she paced over to him he grabbed her and locked her in postion, "Today, Abbs?" He motioned looking at a watch on his arm, to tell her to hurry up.

Abby looked from the floor and slowly upto Gibbs "Ok...now promise you won't get mad?" she said finally fixing her gaze onto his eyes, he gave a nod and she continued, "Me and Timmy...are..." She paused for a second, corrected herself "Sorry...were a couple" Gibbs sighed at Abby, but i suppose it wasn't the worst thing in the world, Gibbs always thought that Tim and Abby were a match made in heaven. Abby couldn't bare to look Gibbs in the eye whilst telling him the next part so she stared at her boots "That all you wanted to say?" He raised her chin so that her gaze was fixed onto his face again. Abby didn't know if she wanted to say it or not, on the one hand there was a chance that Gibbs could go into a grump, she lightly slapped herself, much to Gibbs amuzement. "Ok...here goes, Gibbs i'm pregnant, and the baby is...was Tims" She blurted out, Gibbs was in a daze he couldn't believe what he had jut heard. "Well..thats new" He whispered, Abby gave a nervous smile and stepped away from him just in case, she had never seen Gibbs not speak for a whole minute it was scary to her.

A couple of minutes later Gibbs came out of his trance and noticed that Abby had moved away from him, to the other side of the room, he smiled when he saw that she had a camera in her hand and was taking pictures of her boss, Gibbs paced over to Abby who put the camera down and prayed silently "Will i need a will for this next part?" She asked grinning, Gibbs just smiled and stood infront of her "I'll be there...every step of the way..Abbs" He said softly into her ear, then kissed her on the forehead, Abby couldn't contain her smile it was brighter than the sun, she pulled him into bone crushing hug and whispered "Thank you.." the two of them stood their hugging, like father and daughter.


	9. The Secret Handshake

_Here it is the second to last Chapter of this story...look how far i've come!, i hope you have enjoyed reading the story, because i've sure as hell enjoyed writing it, i couldn't have done it without the many, many reviews i had recieved that have been spurring me on this entire story, so once again, Enjoy!_

Gibbs finally broke free of Abby's hug and looked into her eyes they were so overjoyed he himself could bearly contain himself, Abby twiddled her thumbs and began looking away "Do you want me to tell the others?" Gibbs asked quietly, to which she shook her head "No..not yet..let me find the right time to tell them" She said in her usual puppy dog manor which usually never got past Gibbs, unfortunatly this time he had let his guard down and gave a sly smile, "Ok, Abbs...you tell them whenever you want" He send finally heading towards the lab door, She grabbed his arm and pulled him back causing Gibbs to almost trip over his own two feet in the process, She could bearly contain her giggle, so instead it game out as a sort of snort, similar to a pigs but with a dash of Abby added.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at her "Something, else you want?" He asked, to which Abby nodded "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else!" She said almost in a threaterning manor but then she realised it was Gibbs so toned it down slightly, Gibbs rolled his eyes and nodded "I promise Abbs" Abby didn't believe her "Prove it...do the secret handshake with me" She challenged to which Gibbs immediatly accepted.

The secret handshake was something that Abby had thought up all by herself and she was proud of the concept, because it was a sure fire way to keep something between herself and the other person, usually Gibbs, Gibbs and Abby shook hands as normal then Abby shook Gibbs's other hand so both arms were crossed in a silly position, they both nodded there head and put their fingers on there lips to ensure that it would always stay between the two of them, Abby beamed at Gibbs "You remembered!" She asked her beam didn't go away only got bigger, Gibbs gave a smile and a nod "When it's something as special as the secret handshake?" He said in a mock surprise, They looked at there arms which were still linked "Er...the handshake is over now Gibbs" She said grinning, He nodded "Sorry..." He said whilst letting go of her hands, Gibbs once again headed towards the labs exit only to be stopped by Abby's voice "Thanks Gibbs!" She shouted as he left he only raised a hand in return and that was all she needed, she turned on the spot and began typing on the computers.


	10. The New Probie

_Sooo, Here it is the final chapter!, I wanna thank anyone and everyone who has reviewed this story so far, it has been a long process but it's paid off!, and...what a cliffhanger to end the story on...what happens next...is anyone's guess!, Stay Tuned people!._

Each of the team were finally at their desk's, Gibbs was at his making a phonecall to Tim's parents and arranging a date for which they can come and collect his body, they finally decided that they would collect it in two weeks, Gibbs nodded and jotted down a date "Also...it would be me and my team's honor if we were to be there at Tim's funeral, although Gibbs wasn't there he could feel Tim's mothers warm smile down the phone like a cool breeze, he nodded once more and finally put the phone down, Kate was the first to talk "Who was..." Gibbs rolled his eyes "Don't pretend like you don't know" He said grinning, this time it was Tony's turn to talk "When's the date?" He asked bringing out a piece of paper " 28th Febuary, it's a Tuesday" Gibbs said to him, Kate nodded "I have...a doctor's appointment!" She moaned, both Tony and Gibbs glared at her, She grabbed the phone and began dialling her doctors number "but i'll cancel it" She mumbled.

Both men chuckled and got right back to work, Gibbs stopped working for a second and thought to himself, "Should i tell, Abby...and Ducky?" He asked himself quietly, Finally he nodded and picked up the phone, Tony watched as Gibbs spoke down the phone to Abby. he could faintly hear her voice at the other end of the phone but he couldn't make out the words that she was saying, Tony sighed and looked directly at Kate, who had by now managed to cancel her appointment and book a later one, Kate frowned "Is there a reason your stareing at me DiNozzo?" She asked with a slight smile on her face, Tony shrugged "Yeah...you have apple in your hair" He pointed and chuckled, Kate put on a embarrased face and blushed "Very funny, DiNozzo!" She said in mock anger, trying not to laugh.

And then the laughter died down all that could be heard was the click clack of the three agents typing onto their keyboards, and the other NCIS Personal were chating in the background, when the lift pinged, Tony raised his head and saw the Director of NCIS walking and talking with a woman, "Boss...the director" Tony said making both, Kate and Gibbs turn their heads and stare at them both, they stopped walking and talking and stood infront of them all The director spoke up "This..." She gestured to the woman beside her "Is Ziva David...a Mossad Officer" Tony's stare turned into a glare and the tension shot up between the other's and her, "And she will be replacing Timothy" She said pointing over to Tim's desk Ziva nodded and walked over to it sitting down and leaning back in the chair, the team stared at each other in amazement, no-one was working anymore as they let there stares drift away from each other and lay onto Ziva who had a sly smile onto her face "This wasn't the welcome i was expecting..." She said turning on Tim's computer.


End file.
